Rapture: Record Evidence
by PrehistoricPlague
Summary: A collection of Audio Diaries procured during an investigation of an underwater city called Rapture.  Following the trail of an unknown woman named Lucy, the bloody history is unfolded.  Not everyone left it behind.  OC WARNING!   PAIRING WARNING!
1. DISCLAIMER and other useless nonsense

**RAPTURES DESCIPLES**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of Bioshock or the characters associated with it, I only claim ownership of characters, ideas and plot unrelated or previously shown in game. ANY STORY, CHARACTER OR IDEAS RESEMBLING PERSONS EITHER LIVING OR DEAD IS STRICTLY COINCIDENTAL. Any resemblance to anything really is coincidental, this is simply a Bioshock fanstory, if you don't like it, I have no grudge against you,.

A collection of audio diaries will be used to tell this story, depending on how I like it, this could end up a prequel to another story that will explain in depth the happenings behind the information recorded in these diaries.

This disclaimer page is mostly for the lulz since I know nobody actually cares about half the stuff I just said.

I can warn you now there are OC's, this story is mainly about an OC. If you don't like OC's go away.

This story will have OC x Canon Character, homg!

This story is for my own amusement and I display it with the understanding that you wont all like it.

That's fine with me, I am un-offended.

This story, as it's a collection of people talking, wont be able to physically feature much violence or mature situations, language is perhaps your only worry.

I am fully aware that you read this [if not disregard this since I am sure you already have] and are among one of these types of readers

A. Someone who is here to read a story, clicked on this story because they wanted to read it, and will continue onto the next chapter and read the story

B. Someone who saw it was a Bioshock fic, was very interested and ignored the summary, and are now concerned because this features OC situations, as will many of my stories, you may leave if you are feeling ill.

C. Someone who read the summary, read this, and just needs somewhere to rant. By all means, welcome!

By the way, the answer is D. ALL OF THE ABOVE.

Trolls are welcome-please have fun flaming-I am happy to satisfy the many needs of the interwebs community.


	2. Change

**Change-_Lucy Park_**

I hope this diary reaches the people who need it most. I am creating these diaries to keep a record of what is happening here. If this diary gets to you, you know who you are, then you should listen very carefully. We will no longer tolerate this madness, Rapture is falling and it's time for it's true rebirth. The New Year is here, and it marks the beginning of our silent revolution. My name is Lucille Park and I am change!

-

[AN] One of the FEW authors notes I will post, I promise that very few chapters will be these short, most are collections of diaries that coincide, but this is just the beginning of it all.


	3. An Unbreakable Bond

**The Mirror Room-_Unknown_**

They took me into a special room today. They told me that I could only go play with the angels if I was a good girl. I had to sit on a chair by a really big mirror and watch a video about ADAM and Angels. Why? I already knew all of this! Then I had to press the right button again, I already knew which one to press, Momma's silhouette was like lightening, nobody wants momma. But! At the end, they told me I was such a good girl that a daddy wanted to adopt me! I bet he's the most handsome daddy in the world!

**Imprinted-_Brigid Tennenbaum_**

They placed him on the other side of the mirror, strapped down firmly. He looked through the window and you could already tell his heart was hers. The bonding itself appeared to be a success, for even with a helmet it was clear he was enamored. It was dirty of me to have to create this bond, tying this innocent child to this hulking, mindless beast. But...it was necessary. He'd protect her until her heart stopped beating, my work was done, I saw the imprint, it was complete.

**Conditioning-_Gilbert Alexander_**

After the late Suchongs failed efforts, I have several times been able to successfully bond the pair. The work is difficult, but after the conditioning the subjects are fully functional to begin the select bonding. This is a delicate procedure as they have proven to be very violent. The next subject is nearly ready to continue.

**Tests-_Gilbert Alexander_**

The last few have been so successful, I trust the procedure. However, I am forced to continue these tests, to make sure the bond is solid. I know it's only the smart thing to do but...these poor men. The subject immediately calmed in his bindings when he saw his sister sitting on the other side of the one-sided mirror. His helmet emits a steady yellow glow. We bring in subject 1.1, the man eases up behind the girl with a knife in hand, she is unaware.

**Success-_Gilbert Alexander_**

The bond is as good as any, if not better. The subject responded quickly to each test. Two restraints broke, we ceased testing before he could reach the mirror and break it. The helmet emitted the furious red for some time. This guardian will be more than enough to protect the little one. I have labeled this as a success, my involvement is now complete.

**Forever-_Unknown_**

My daddy is the best daddy. We'll find angels together, angels and ADAM! I'm meeting daddy soon, I'll finally get to play! Daddy will protect me forever and ever and ever.

**Afterthought-_Gilbert Alexander_**

These...bonds. They are undeniably strong, if the sister were to die why-No. I cannot think like that. Those sister and daddies-their bond is perfect, a work of art. I should be proud of myself. I am a man of science...progress. My doubt concern me, so that is why I am going to agree to these new tests. I do not fear change, I will prove it myself, and become an example to everyone in Rapture.


End file.
